


From hopeless to Holtzmann

by Riddlers_Lackey



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddlers_Lackey/pseuds/Riddlers_Lackey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is desperate for work, her only chance for a job turns into a horror fest where she meets the Ghostbusters.<br/>This is my first Fic comments are extremely appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Work was hard to get in New York for a college dropout such as yourself. People line the streets carrying around degrees for every field imaginable. If it hadn’t been for an old acquaintance, which set up their own business, you would have been on the streets in no time. He didn’t tell you what the job was just that you would be able to use your mind in a way that suits you. Monday at noon you had arrived in front of a large old Victorian home that looked as if it belonged to the Munsters family, fake spider webs and cheap Halloween decorations where scattered everywhere. To say the place was cheesy was an understatement its existence was a slap in the face to any true horror fan but you were desperate for any source of income. Inside waiting for you was your old friend Mark who greeted you with a hug.

“Y/N I’m so grateful that you accepted this job, you can truly make this place scary year round!”

You thought for a second to decide if that was an insult or not but decided to stay quiet while he explained the job. It was simple enough it was a year round horror house that changed up every months, the exiting part was that the house was a real murder house. Mark assured you that any spirit in the house was more of a prankster and not a real murderer. Your job was to greet the guest in the front and send them on their way through the house, keep the social media running, as well as assisting him with changes to the house throughout the year. Unfortunately he had final say over everything.

The first few months were decent enough, a few teens and tourist that came to see if the ghostly legends were true. You decorated the online page with photos from when the house was first being built as well as a few of the original owners looking grim. It wasn’t until Mark decided to up the scare factor by having a special event and have an actual medium come in. No matter how much you pleaded he refused saying that the team could only win and that their where no such thing as ghost. You gave it 3 hours tops before something went wrong.

The Craigslist medium decided to bring an Ouija board, the teens cheered her on and you stood off to the back. In the end it took exactly two hours and 15 minutes until the original owners spirit came back. The spirit locked the doors causing everyone to scatter and screamed,” Call the Ghostbusters.” You ducked into the coat closet and fell into a panic position begging that this was all just a nightmare induced by stress. 

It felt like days had passed before you hear a loud bang 10 minutes later a loud knock sounded on the door. You stood up, slowly the door opened and a blonde woman wearing strange goggles stood before you. 

“I always love it when a cute girl comes out the closet.” She stood aside and motioned her arms in a presenting way, “Names Holtzmann by the way.”

“Y/N Y/L/N ... uh thank you Holtzmann” you looked around and saw three other women dressed like her,” right thank all you women. I don’t know what we would have done have you not…” 

Looking around you noticed the destroyed decor and the door that had been ripped off its hinges.

“This is going to take weeks to fix!” yelled Mark who appeared from behind a turned over table

“Well next time, maybe don’t anger the dead” retorted the one wearing a necklace that said Patty.

Holtzmann laughed and the Ghostbusters began walking out of the building, you followed behind them stopping at the door and watched them. Well realistically you watched Holtzmann. Just before everyone was in the car she turned to you and saluted

________________________________________________________________________________________________

The blonde scientist had rocked your world; the worst part was that you weren’t even sure she was romantically interested in you. She could just be very nice, maybe she flirts with everyone, and these phrases had become your mantra. They kept you from doing anything drastic and embarrassing yourself, well that was until today. On one of your usual walks you ended up in front of a Chinese food place right as a familiar hearse pulled in to the side garage. The 4 women came out and walked toward you, the skinny brunette was the first to speak. “Hey you’re the woman front the haunted house attraction right? Can we help you with anything?” They all stared at you and in a panic you said the first thing that came to mind. “By any chance do you guys need an assistant or social media manager?” Mentally slapping yourself you hopped that they would say no. It was hard enough to go on with your daily life knowing that an angel like Holtzmann existed but working with her might actually kill you.

As luck would have it their current assistant wasn’t very tech savvy and you got the job would an interview. Holtzmanns desk was within your site, all you had to do was look was look up and you would make eye contact with the object of your affection. They showed you around the small space they inhabited. Proudly they showed you samples of ghost slime which after a minor accident resulted in Erin heading home to clean up and change. 

“So what’s going to happen to the horror house?” asked Patty.

“I’m not exactly sure it’s closed until further notice, Mark told me to shut down the web site and all other accounts as far as I know he still has to deed.” The whole time you spoke you could feel Holtzmanns eyes on you. 

“Weird”, Patty walked toward the middle of the room and called out to Abby,” let’s go get some pizza or something I’m starving.”

Abby grabbed the keys and followed her out the door. Leaving you and alone with the scientist you had fallen for. The only sounds you could heard were that of her tinkering and the clicking of your laptop keys and you attempted to organize their website. You became so engulfed with your work that you didn’t notice Holtzmann slowly rolling your way. She had a wide smile plastered on her face as she stopped directly in front of your desk. 

“Come here often?” the blonde asked.

Felling bold you decided to ignore all feelings for her and attempt to treat her how you normally treat people who you felt where messing with you.

“Flirt with just anyone?” you said never once looking up from your screen.

“Yeah but you’re the cutest so far.”

You could feel your cheeks begin to burn and your fingers stop moving.

“So what says ya” 

“About what”

“You, me, dinner, movie maybe even some fun after if you’re feeling it.” With every word she leaned toward you till your faces were extremely close her eyes willed you to close the space.

“So what did I mi… oh sorry I uh I’ll wait outside…” Erin had come in ruining the moment.

You leaned back and smiled,” So if I let you pick the food can I pick the movie?”

Holtzmanns eyes lit up, she took your hand and placed a kiss on your knuckles. Happily she rolled back to her work area hands in the air.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date

It had been a very busy few weeks for you. You had to help Mark, who was too cheap to hire professionals, clean the old horror house as well as fix all the bad PR the Ghostbusters where getting. In the end Mark sold the house to a historian and you began working for the Ghostbusters full-time. That Friday was a slow day, even Kevin who was normally full of energy had fallen asleep in his chair. Erin was watching him the same way Holtzmann was watching you. Attempting to ignore her you worked on coding the website so that it was more users friendly. Adding last touches like putting their logo to every page, created a chat forum so that citizens could discuss the activity that plagued them and a photo page. Patty was reading one of her many books while Abby argued with Benny about soup quality. You looked toward the delivery boy as he left, he smiled at you and you smiled back with a quick laugh.

“Y/N I want you to promise me you will never act like that boy” Abby called to you as she set down her food.

“Yes madam” you smirked. The smell of food filled the room, your stomach decide to scream out. Holtzmann jumped up and stalked toward you.

“I’d like to cash in this one free date coupon” she said pretending to hand you something. 

You stood up and grabbed your jacket and bag. Holtzmann grabbed your hand and announced to the others to not wait up as she practically dragged you outside to the Hearse. She looked like a child on Christmas morning that just spotted a puppy with a bow. She could have taken you to the world’s dirtiest pub and you would be happy, luckily for you that wasn’t the case. She pulled up to a small pizza place with only outdoor seating. It had been painted a green and fadded by time; you could tell nothing had been changed since the opening of the restaurant. Holtzmann told you to grab a seat as she got the food. All the tables where clean and the only other people there was an elderly couple that sat in silence.   
“So tell me”, Holtzmann asked you as she placed a soda in front of you,” Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?”

“Are you implying that I’m Satan”, you sipped your drink,” because I am” 

She winked at you as a young man walked over with a tray of Pizza and two plates. You and Holtzmann fell into a comfortable silence as you ate. Occasionally you would make eye contact and she would make a silly face causing you to giggle.

“So what movie are we going to see? Fantasy, Documentary, or Romance” she asked you wiggling her eyebrows.

“I was actually thinking Horror; the second installment of that demon film is out. I’ve been meaning to go see if for hot minute” On the way to the theater you and Holtzmann rocked out to 80’s music ignoring the looks from strangers that you passed. 

Holtzmann picked the seats highest up directly in the middle; she said it was so that you could see the movie better. After the first five minutes before you felt Holtzmanns arm around you. You lifted up the arm rest that lay between you so that you could cuddle up to her. She smelled like lavender and metal, a smell you could definitely get used to. The movie was soon forgotten as you rubbed up against the blonde like a cat. She reciprocated by placing two fingers under your chin and lifting your face up to meet hers.

“Can I...” She whispered. 

“Yes” slowly your lips met and the world melted away. All that mattered was her and that moment. Her lips were soft, they moved in sync with yours as if it was a choreographed dance. One of her arms snaked around your waist and the other tangled in your hair. The movie was forgotten; thankfully the theater was practically empty.

You never wanted the moment to end but eventually the movie was over. With your hand in hers you exited the theater never once letting go as you got back to the hearse. The ride back Holtzmann had her hand on your leg and she sang any love song that came on to you. Once back at the Ghostbusters headquarters everyone could tell something had changed. Kevin was the first one to comment on it.

“Hey Y/N you look different”, he walked around you and Holtzmann still hand in hand. He snapped his fingers,” Hair cut” he then sat back down at his desk.

Patty shook her head at Kevin and turned back to you two, “it’s about time you two love birds got serious.”

Holtzmann kissed you on the cheek and got back to work. Your cheeks went red and you tried to hide it behind your lap top screen but everyone knew. Checking on the website you noticed a new post to the photo page. It was a candid shot of you and your scientist leaving the theater entitled ‘Ghostbuster OTP seen having fun’. You laughed out loud causing everyone to walk over and check your screen. They Aww’ed as you hid your face in your hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment on where you think Holtzmann should take the reader on the date


End file.
